


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by devilsspy



Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Crack Crossover, Drama, F/F, Fabrastings - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, grey's anatomy!au, the girls as interns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsspy/pseuds/devilsspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabrastings Anatomy: Quinn and Spencer are competing surgical interns at Seattle Grace/Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Quinn has an *interesting* dream about Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because crack ship is full of crack, especially when thrust into the Grey's world.

She didn’t know exactly when abouts that it started, that she started to stare at Dr Spencer Hastings in a way other than anger or jealousy at not getting a coveted op or smirking every time she got one over on the other girl. All Quinn knew was that one night she woke up in a sweat, unsure what it was that had just transpired through her subconscious mind while she slept.

No, that’s a lie. She knew EXACTLY what she had dreamt and that involved her…and Spencer…and an on-call room…and very little clothing. What she didn’t know was WHY.

That is how she found herself staring at the brunette again today, both captivated and puzzled by the girl that had invaded her every waking thought (and other thoughts as well). She was sure she hated Spencer, at least, at the beginning of their internships she had, right? After being assigned to the same resident they had both fought over the same locker, patients, parking spots. You name it they tried to kill each other over it. It had gotten so bad once Bailey had even banned them both from the OR.

So then why did Quinn find her gaze drifting over to her whenever she wasn’t paying attention? Why did Quinn notice all the quirky (Quinn’s word) mannerisms that some may call OCD but Quinn thought were intriguing? Why did Quinn wonder what shampoo she must use to have her hair smelling like jasmines every day?

“Are you even listening to me Fabray?”

Quinn snapped out of her trance (that had been going on for much longer than the appropriate duration she realised) as Spencer shut the folders she had been going through loudly. “What? Yes, of course,” she lied.

“Yeah, right,” Spencer smirked. “That’s why you didn’t just fight me for tumour guy.”

“Wait, WHAT?!”

Spencer picked up her patient files and started to walk away. “If you think staring at me is going to unnerve me or something you’re sorely mistaken Fabray,” the brunette told her, oblivious to the bright red face Quinn now had on due to being caught out at. Also because of the inappropriate thoughts and images that had been previously flying around her head that Spencer was completely ignorant of. “I’m going to win the intern competition and there’s nothing you can do about it.

Trying to regain her composure (because top-of-her-class Quinn Fabray did NOT stutter or falter or show anything but utter control, especially not because of a girl) but failing miserably, Quinn just stared (yes, staring, again, sigh) after Spencer as she went to wherever it was that she was going. Yes, there was nothing Quinn could do about Spencer winning the intern competition held yearly, simple as. Because the truth was that Quinn had already lost another (MUCH more important) competition.

“Quinn Fabray,” she chanted as if to reassure herself. “I am Quinn Fabray. I am...I am in trouble,” she sighed. Oh yes, Quinn was in so much trouble.

\-----

“Oh fuck, yes,” Quinn moaned, the fingers pumping into her sending her higher and higher.

“You like that?” Spencer whispered huskily into her ear (which was not helping, at all), never stopping her hand movements. In fact, she may have even sped them up a little.

“GOD YES,” Quinn gasped a little louder than was probably safe for the sake of their discretion.

Spencer just smirked and added another finger to the mix. “You might want to keep it down, otherwise the whole hospital will hear you.”

Ignoring the brunette’s last remark, Quinn pulled Spencer's head back down to capture her lips with her own. She gave another lengthy moan (stifled by the other girl’s mouth, thank god) when Spencer curled her fingers.

Then she curled them again, and again and Quinn was sent over the edge and into pure ecstasy. Panting heavily, Quinn recovered and looked at the brunette who was now lying on her side facing Quinn. “So, exactly how much did I just rock your world?” Spencer asked her.

A wide grin formed on Quinn’s face as she moved her leg over Spencer’s so that she was now straddling the other girl and said, “Not as much as I’m gonna rock yours.” Quinn started to lean down towards Spencer’s mouth, already remembering the taste of it and just as their lips ghosted over one another’s –

–BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Quinn’s eyes flew open, her hand was on her chest, she was panting breathlessly and was covered in sweat. Again. She’d had the dream AGAIN.

“Fuck,” she swore out loud to no one. Fuck indeed, these dreams (and feelings) Quinn had been having about Spencer Hastings were getting out of hand (were they ever in hand?). She couldn’t focus at work, she couldn’t get a full (though it was most definitely a GOOD one) night’s sleep and worst of all, Spencer had been getting one up on her at every challenge Bailey set for them.

This had to stop. There was no other solution, Quinn would have to go to the source of the problem, approach Spencer (in real life) and do something, SAY something, to get it to stop. Or God help her she’d probably end up taking her in the middle of an OR. She might end up taking her anyway, but at least then she might finally be able to get through one night without dreaming about the brunette if she got it out of her system.

Wait what.

\-------

“I need to talk to you.” That’s right Fabray, to the point. Don’t look at her mouth, and don’t look down at that low cut top that you totally didn’t notice already, just keep locked on her eyes. Those fiery eyes. Those smouldering eyes that could suck you in and–

“What do you want Fabray?” Spencer was fed up with Quinn’s odd behaviour all week. It was like the blonde had forgotten to take prescription meds or something, forever zoning out while she stared at Spencer, breaking out into sweats randomly, not being able to make coherent sentences whenever Spencer was too close to her. Spencer knew she could be intimidating but for the first four months Quinn had been fine with it, challenging her even and never backing down from an argument. It was a far cry from the girl standing in front of her now, hands fidgeting with her white coat and eyes darting every which way. Spencer was surprised to find herself actually missing the previous version of the blonde, for reasons not quite known. She liked a challenge, yes, that was it.

Quinn gulped and tried to make her brain motors work, “Can I talk to you in private please?”

“I really don’t have time,” Spencer sighed. And it was true, she’d promised Bailey an update on the Sullivan case 20 minutes ago.

“Please, it won’t take long.” Quinn was basically pleading by now, really she had no idea what she was going to say once they were ‘in private’ and honestly now that she thought about it properly it was a horrible idea. HORRIBLE. Herself alone in a room with Spencer? In private?! HOW DID SHE THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA? ABORT! ABORT NOW! “You know what, never mind,” she mumbled as fast as she could and turned to leave.

Spencer grabbed her wrist gently, stopping Quinn in her tracks (because HELLO, physical contact alert, ALL SYSTEMS OVERLOAD) and said, “Look if it’s important come on, I'm already late, 5 minutes won’t make a difference.” Spencer didn’t know why she was doing this, maybe she was just curious as to whether this would explain Quinn’s strange behaviour lately.

Or maybe it was because when she saw the look in Quinn’s eyes when she was practically begging her to talk she couldn’t help but feel her heart (YES, she had a heart, despite what some others said) break slightly for the other girl. Which in itself was weird. And new. And Spencer made a mental note to analyse it later as she led Quinn to the nearest empty room. Challenges, that was all this was. Challenges. Yeah.

NO NO NO NO, Quinn’s brain screamed at her, this was very not good, very very not good. She had to escape somehow, priority one set: ESCAPE. “Really Spencer it’s ok,” she offered weakly.

Spencer didn’t miss the use of her first name (the blonde NEVER called her by her first name) but moved passed it to the more pressing issue. “What’s going on Fabray? You’re all over the place lately.”

Quinn couldn’t stop her eyes going wide (her body was still in full PANIC PANIC ESCAPE mode) but reeled it in as fast as it appeared. Composure, she was a Fabray. She could do this. “Nothing’s going on,” the blonde lied with years of experience. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh cut the crap, you’ve been acting just plain weird for ages. And you keep staring at me when you think I’m not looking,” Spencer added.

Composure. “I’ve just been having an off month, and maybe I’m staring at you because I’m disgusted by your face.” LIES. ALL LIES. There was something else she wanted to do to Spencer’s face...

Spencer took a step forward into Quinn’s personal space (NOT GOOD, VERY NOT GOOD) and narrowed her eyes. “What do you want Fabray, what do you REALLY want? Me to back off from the cases you want? To be the top intern? Because you know that’s never going to happen.” Another step forward, there was only non-existent space between them now. Quinn was starting to have trouble breathing. “I will always be here, in your face, I’ll never let you forget that I’m on top, and you’re on the bottom.”

At Spencer’s words something inside Quinn broke. It broke and whatever filters she had had to control her actions were gone and all that remained was the close proximity of Spencer and the need to finally give in.

When Spencer felt Quinn grab the collar of her doctor’s coat her first thought was, ‘Oh shit she’s gonna hit me’. The blonde did hit her, in a way. She hit her with a searing kiss that caught Spencer completely unaware and when Quinn broke it and let go Spencer just stared at her (quite similar to how Quinn had been staring at HER lately actually) and said, “Oh.”

Quinn breathed out, finally able to think clearly again for the first time in weeks and opened her eyes which had apparently shut when she lost complete control of her motor functions. She said nothing though, this could go so many ways and there was no way SHE was going to give Spencer the satisfaction at being the one to run or fumble or act not in control (because she hadn’t done enough of that already had she...).

“Oh,” Spencer said again, apparently in some sort of dazed state.

“Very eloquent of you Hastings.” There was the old Fabray Spencer knew so well.

Brought back to her senses by Quinn’s quip, Spencer went and locked the room door. Turning back to Quinn, who was now wearing that trademark Fabray smirk (because Quinn was back to her A game, all the way), Spencer stepped towards her slowly and said, “Oh don’t worry Fabray, I can be VERY eloquent.”

Quinn’s smirk tripled in size when Spencer pulled her closer to her, staring very blatantly at the blonde’s mouth.

“Mmm, maybe,” Quinn hummed, her own eyes dropping to the brunette’s lips. “But one thing? I’m so a top.”

“You’ll have to fight me for it.”

“You know I never lose.”

“Neither do I.”

“Finally something we agree on.”

“Bring it, Fabray.”

“Oh, you have no idea Hastings.”

.


End file.
